Sólo yo ¿Verdad?
by pr1ncessaBlack
Summary: Escucha, muchas veces he pensado lo mismo que tú, quiero besar esos labios rojos, mirarte a la cara y llevarte al éxtasis, quiero tomarte la mano y que duermas recargada en mi hombro, que todos me vean y sepan que eres mía...ONESHOT LINDO Lu&Ed LEAN!


**Disclaimer: Lucy y Edmund no son míos, pero Margot sí. Ojalá lo disfruten, hace muchísimo que no escribía nada de Narnia. Es un One-Shot, un mini...un cachito de Lu y Ed...Disfrútenlo y no olviden...**

**¡Comenten por favor!**

**Felices Fiestas y..**

**¡Saludos!**

**.**

**.**

**Solo yo ¿verdad?**

**.**

Cerró la puerta de golpe, y se arrojó a la cama, con la cabeza oprimida contra la almohada para evitar gritar de furia, pataleó y dio sendos golpes hasta que rabiosas lágrimas resbalaron por su terso y hermoso rostro. Entonces milagrosamente se calmo…Estaba agitada y pensó que todo ya había pasado hasta que se levantó y nuevamente las lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas, esta vez dio rienda suelta a su dolor, sin importarle que en el piso de abajo la oyeran gemir y gritar palabras ininteligibles, o que sus hermanos estuvieran detrás de la puerta, escuchando y reprochándose en silencio quién la hizo llorar así. Lloró tan apasionadamente que aún cuando se quedó dormida, en sueños lloró y suspiró.

Cuando despertó, ya había oscurecido, la lluvia golpeteaba rítmicamente su ventanal y había mucha humedad en el ambiente. Se incorporó de la cama y una manta resbaló hasta el suelo. Alguien había entrado seguramente cuando no oyó ya ruidos y al encontrarla dormida, la acobijó. Muy en el fondo agradeció aquél gesto amable, y por fuera se enfureció, no había privacidad. Entonces miro alrededor y prendió una vela sobre su mesa de noche, al lado encontró una bandeja llena de chucherías y dos tazas de té, seguramente ya frío.

¿Dos tazas? Se preguntó extrañada. Volvió a mirar en su habitación esforzando la vista en la penumbra y lo encontró; dormido en la mecedora, con la cabeza recargada en un ángulo extraño sobre su hombro, un brazo haciendo precario equilibrio, seguramente al quedarse dormido estaba recargada la cabeza en su mano, pero ahora, ya dormido, la mano estaba levantada sin sostener nada y la otra colgando casi de manera inerte, rozaba con los dedos la alfombra desgastada. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaría bien incómodo en una mecedora demasiado pequeña para su cuerpo alto y atlético, donde las piernas le rozaban parte del torso y a cada movimiento, rechinaba en una débil queja de todo el peso que sostenía aquél cuchitril de madera demasiado viejo, más se le atribuiría el ceño fruncido aún en profundo sueño y aquél gesto tan obstinado que todos conocían tan bien. Otros pensarían lógicamente pues que estaría muerto y ya llevaba varias horas tieso.

Pero ella lo conocía a la perfección y sabía que si miraban con atención, sabrían que ése ceño fruncido era de preocupación, no incomodidad… Preocupación… Sí, ella le causaba mucha preocupación. ¿Qué la hizo llorar? ¿Fue Peter? Entonces bajaría las escaleras y le rompería la nariz para que él sintiera un poco del dolor que ella sintió, y luego lo haría disculparse. ¿Acaso Fue Susan con su interminable parloteo de lo delgada y bonita que era y Lucy no? Inmediatamente iría por ella y le gritaría tan duro y severamente, que ella lloraría y pediría perdón. ¿Fue Margot, su novia? Si a su pequeña princesa Lu no le agradaba aquella joven demasiada frívola, muy parecida a Susan, tenía razón, porque ella era, sobre todo, su querida princesa de Cair Paravel y nada, jamás, lo haría ir en contra de los deseos de ella y si no la quería, aquella mujercita de rizos dorados y ojos coquetos no tenía nada que hacer entre su familia…O Acaso… ¿Fue él mismo quien la hizo llorar? Jamás se perdonaría…Jamás…

Lucy suspiró, tomó su manta y la puso sobre Edmund. Se quedó unos instantes mirando aquélla maraña de pelos negros, un poco revueltos. Su hermosa nariz recta haciendo contraste con las pestañas largas negras sobre una piel blanca era…perfecto.

-Ay, Edmund…Tu fuiste el culpable y ni siquiera lo sabes…- Murmuró Lucy mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama. Miró la vela bailotear despreocupadamente sobre la cera, y tuvo tanta envidia de la suerte de los demás como hacía unas horas…

Ella estaba jugando al béisbol con Peter y Edmund, le tocaba batear cuando oyó el chirrido de la verja, sin importarle quién entrara, lanzó la pelota con fuerza. Peter quiso cubrir su risa cuando un pequeño grito más parecido a un aullido salió detrás de Lucy. Era Margot Charmed, la novia de Ed. Quiso disculparse, pero la mirada que ésta le dirigió fue tan gélida que un profundo odio la llenó. Inmediatamente, casi imperceptiblemente, se desmayó y fue Edmund quien la rescató. Él ni siquiera la reprendió, sólo se preocupó por Margot. Y eso era lo que pasaba, aparecía Charmed con sus mil hipocondrías y Lucy quedaba olvidada por completo de su más querido príncipe.

Entonces Lu, Lucy, la pequeña Pavensie era echa a un lado, arrojada al olvido, ni se enojaban con ella ni se preocupaban. La hermosa Margot, un modelo de coquetería y encanto era tan aburrida, tan histérica y ególatra que nadie se daba cuenta. Era manipuladora y astuta, y también una zorra.

¿Cómo conoció a su peor pesadilla y como entró en sus vidas tan rápido? Fácil: Susan era la mejor amiga de Margot y un día fueron a casa a probarse vestidos para un baile mientras ella las miraba y entonces Ed entró al cuarto, sin fijarse mucho en las chicas, se repantigó en el sillón y se quedó dormido. Y es que las amigas de Susan estaban prohibidas, pues eran demasiado quejumbrosas, anoréxicas, bulímicas o todos las deseaban y aunque Peter y Edmund tuvieran éxito con alguna, siempre había un ex novio dispuesto a golpearlos, ya fuera un estúpido mariscal de campo, el capitán de Rugby, el cinta negra de karate o algún porrista… entonces preferían ni mirarlas, por muy bonitas y fáciles que sean.

Pero a Margot eso no le importaba, era la chica más cotizada del colegio, claro… después de Susan, y por eso la tenía como amiga, por mucho que la odiara, juntas eran imparables. Así que cuando un chico se le metía en la cabeza, nada era imposible, ni siquiera el hermano menor de su ex novio. A estas actitudes, Lucy solía decir otra cosa: Si a Margot o Susan se les mete un chico en la mente, ellas se les meten por las piernas. Porque eso eran lo que hacían. Los tenían, los usaban, los combinaban con el bolso del día y luego los desechaban.

-Ey, Sue, tu hermano, éste- dijo Margot señalando a Edmund- Es guapo…- Susan soltó una risita tonta.

-Se llama Edmund, pero no lo intentes Margot, es difícil.- la joven rubia negó con la cabeza.- tiene gustos exigentes.

-¿Estás diciendo que no cumplo exigencias?

-Si… pero…no lo lograrás.

-¿Es un reto?- ambas se miraron y sonrieron, sin importarle que fuera su hermano o que Lu estuviera ahí.

Y al mes lo logró. Un día Ed llegó todo mojado y con las mejillas arrebatadas, estaba agitado, sin embargo no dijo nada y subió a su habitación. Pasó una hora en la ducha y después anunció que tenía novia. Se llama Margot Charmed…

….

-Ay Edmund…si fueras menor, y yo no fuera tu hermana…Sería tu princesa ideal…-suspiró Lucy mientras las lágrimas caían nuevamente.

-si tú no fueras mi hermana y fueras más grande, sería tuyo, Lu.- Dijo Edmund acercándose a Lucy y abrazándola.- Pero ¿sabes?- Tomó el mentón de la chica y lo levantó.- si tú no fueras mi hermana, no te podría amar así. – Y la besó en el cabello.- Ya ves que todo es por algo.- Ambos sonrieron y se miraron profundamente.

-A veces…-Dijo ella sonrojándose- Desearía ser Margot y que tú me besaras así, que me dijeras al oído cuánto me amas y deseas, que soy la más bella e inteligente, que cada día es una sorpresa a mi lado…- Escondió la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.- Lo deseo tanto…

-Ay, princesa…- El joven la rodeó con más fuerza, la amaba demasiado y también, muchas veces, él se había planteado si su amor no iría más allá de lo incorrecto, pero es que Lu era tan…Lu.- Escucha, muchas veces he pensado lo mismo que tú, quiero besar esos labios rojos, mirarte a la cara y llevarte al éxtasis, quiero tomarte la mano y que duermas recargada en mi hombro, que todos me vean y sepan que eres mía...

Lucy sonrió y se apretujó más contra Edmund, él alzó su barbilla y la rozó, sintió a respiración entrecortada de la pequeña princesa de Cair Paravel, su aliento fresco y ansioso …y la besó. Fue un beso dulce, tranquilo, tímido esperando ser más, pero eso no sucedió, ambos pararon y se volvieron a mirar.

-¿De verdad queremos esto?- Murmuró Edmund y la abrazó haciendo una pausa, mirándola a los ojos, ella negó y él sonrió.- Pero ya lo hago, pequeña. Todos los días te digo lo hermosa, maravillosa, preciosa, inteligente que eres. Diariamente me sorprendo por lo feliz, llena de vida con la que te vistes, cada minuto me pongo celoso de algún tipo que te mira cuando salimos a la calle y trato de abrazarte, de que seas mía. Cuando duermes en el sillón y te recargas en mi hombro, te adoro, cuando entro a tu cuarto y estás dormida, te digo cuánto te amo. Cuando rozas mi mejilla con tus labios es un delirio, y cuando ríes, en cierta forma te llevo al éxtasis por un minuto. ¿De verdad queremos esto?- Lucy ya no lo miraba, sino a sus reflejos distorsionados en el cristal.

-No.- titubeó.

-El simple hecho de estar contigo es asombroso, es… perfecto, pero es un tipo de relación que se trata de esto; de amor sincero. Se trata de estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, de protegerte, de cuidarnos, de reírnos y hacer travesuras, ser cómplices. Se trata de Ser hermanos.

Lucy se levantó de un salto y rodeó la cama, acercándose a la bandeja llena de dulces y la puso en medio de la cama.- Prefiero compartir éste manjar exquisito con mi hermano, que sola.- Sonrieron y se acercaron a la cama. Aquella noche, el té congelado fue el más rico que jamás bebieron, los dulces los más apetecibles y menos empalagosos, los chismes más emocionantes y las risas…Sinceras.

** fue todo. ojalá les haya gustado, un mini fic inocente y tranquilo...Reviews please!**

**Felices fiestas!**


End file.
